Berikan aku hadiahku
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kazuya hanya ingin melepaskan Eijun dari tanggung jawab besar ini. [B-day Fic untuk Miyuki Kazuya]


Bukan berarti ia menyesal bisa terbangun lagi, tapi saat menyadari tidak ada warna lain selain hitam yang bisa terpantul di matanya, rasa syukur yang baru masuk ke dalam hatinya langsung terusir begitu saja.

Diagnosa dokter menghacurkan semua harapan. Suara isak kekasihnya memporakporandakan hati. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mati dan pergi. Melarikan diri dari takdir kejam ini. Tapi tidak ada yang memberinya ijin untuk menyerah dan berhenti, tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin dirinya mati—padahal hatinya sudah terbunuh berulang kali.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Kazu & Eiko (OC)

**.**

**Beri aku hadiahku**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Kau baru pulang?" Suara pintu dibuka dan kembali tertutup membawa langkahnya mendekati sang kekasih yang hari ini lagi-lagi pulang telat. "Belakangan ini kau sering lembur. Baik-baik saja?"

"Maafkan aku. Akan segera aku masakan makan malam." Derap langkah yang cukup jelas, dengan jeda yang lumayan jauh terdengar saat Sawamura Eijun, kekasihnya, melewati ia begitu saja.

Aroma sabun yang cukup jelas masuk memenuhi indra penciumannya. Aroma yang tidak asing, bahkan terbilang cukup sering ia kenali dulu. Berbagai praduga menyakitkan hati mulai masuk memenuhi isi kepalanya hanya karena aroma itu. Ingin hati bertanya, tapi bibirnya takut untuk mengucapkan. Sisi terkecil dan terlembut dalam dirinya tidak ingin sampai jawaban terburuk yang akan ia dengar.

"Kalau besok aku pulang telat lagi, pesan saja makanan dari luar. Jangan menunggu seperti ini."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membukakan pintu dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Ketika tangannya berhasil meraba dan menemukan satu sisi meja, tangan yang lain mulai meraba mencari posisi kursi yang bisa ia duduki. Dari samping kirinya suara air mendidih dan pisau memotong terdengar jelas. Aroma manis sabun yang tadi mengganggu pikirannya berganti dengan aroma sedap masakan dari dapur.

"Baiklah, akan aku siapkan makanan di lemari pendingin, kau bisa panaskan di—" kata-kata itu terhenti sendiri. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah, membuat kekasihnya menyadari kalau ada banyak hal yang sekarang tidak bisa ia lakukan tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih, bahkan hanya untuk makan sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Eijun."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai jawaban dari sang kekasih terdengar.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku memang sedikit sibuk, tapi tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Maafkan aku, Kazuya."

Tempo bunyi pisau yang memotong di dapur melebar, jedanya membuat Kazuya bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi sang kekasih sekarang, walau tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung tapi Kazuya sudah mengenal betul Eijun sepuluh tahun terakhir, sejak mereka masih SMA. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana mantan adik kelasnya ini saat menghadapi masalah.

"Nah, kalau kau repot..." tenggorokannya sedikit tercekak, tapi Kazuya tahu dirinya harus mengatakan ini. "..kau bisa mengirimku ke panti perawatan disabilitas."

Pemantik kompor dimatikan, dan derap langkan lebar yang cukup cepat terdengar sebelum kursi tempat ia duduk bergeser saat kedua bahunya dicengkram kuat. "Kenapa aku harus mengirimmu ke sana?"

"Yah, kau tahu, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Sejak ayahku meninggal tiga tahun lalu aku sudah tidak punya keluarga untuk bergantung dan mengurus diriku yang seperti ini." Kedua sisi bahunya mulai sakit karena kuatnya cengraman Eijun, tapi dari rasa sakit itu Kazuya juga tahu seperti apa ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh kekasihnya saat ini.

Sedikit jahat mungkin, ada perasaan senang yang masuk dalam dadanya, karena sikap Eijun ini. Setidaknya, walau tidak bisa melihat langsung kekasihnya, Kazuya tahu Eijun masih mencintainya. Padahal, hatinya sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan permintaan tadi, tapi tetap saja, ada sisi dalam dirinya yang bersorak sorai senang karena memiliki harapan bisa terus bersama dengan Eijun.

"Tapi ada aku." Saat tangan kirinya naik, meraba wajah yang ada di depannya, pipi yang ia raba basah tapi terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya. "Ada aku. Kau punya aku yang bisa merawatmu, jadi jangan memintaku untuk melakukan itu."

Dengan kedua tangannya, Kazuya membawa wajah sang kekasih mendekat, cukup dekat sampai kening mereka bersentuhan. Ini adalah hal yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap kali ingin menenangkan satu sama lain, dan Kazuya bersyukur tubuhnya masih mengingat betul posisi ini, walau matanya tidak bisa lagi melihat sepasang mata dengan manik coklat keemasan milik Eijun lagi.

"Kau telalu muda untuk melakukan itu. Hidupmu masih panjang dan terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan aku yang sekarang." Gelengan pelan Eijun bisa langsung ia rasakan.

Sungguh, Kazuya tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Berpisah dengan Eijun dalam waktu dekat tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Tapi nyatanya takdir tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama lebih dari ini, hatinya sendiri tidak mengijinkan ia untuk tinggal lebih lama bersama dengan sang kekasih. Terlalu beresiko, berbahaya bagi perasaaan mereka masing-masing. Tidak adil juga untuk Eijun.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan kekang dirimu dengan beban seperti aku."

"Kau bukan beban bagiku."

"Tapi aku membantasi banyak hal yang biasa kau lakukan sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau butuh orang lain, Eijun. Seseorang yang bisa menemanimu, membantumu dan menjagamu. Orang seperti aku sudah tidak—"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Eijun..."

"AKU TIDAK MAU! ... aku tidak mau, jangan paksa aku untuk berpisah darimu."

Entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang jatuh dan ikut membasahi tangan Kazuya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Eijun bebas dari tanggung jawab mengurus dirinya. Eijun pantas untuk hidup lebih baik, demi dirinya sendiri, bukan demi Kazuya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi." Eijun melepaskan diri dari jangkauannya. Dari suara langkah, Kazuya tahu dia hanya kembali ke dapur.

Di sela isak yang mulai jarang, Eijun kembali bersuara. "Besok ulang tahunmu. Ayo kita rayakan bersama. Kau mau aku masakan apa? Walau tidak seenak yang kau buat, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatkannya untukmu."

0o0o0o0o0

Matanya kembali terbuka, masih sama seperti hari sebelumnya, tidak ada warna lain—hanya hitam pekat yang membuat rasa takut menguasai diri.

Kata Eijun, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia bilang, dia akan pulang cepat dan memasak banyak makanan untuk merayakan. Dia akan beli kue, dan tetap memasang lilin untuk Kazuya tiup. Seperti apa yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap tahun sebelumnya.

Kazuya senang, tapi di sisi lain hatinya menangis, merasa jadi penjahat yang mengurung Eijun dengan kewajiban untuk mengurusnya.

"Tapi untuk hari ini saja, Dewa, biarkan aku memilikinya sampai hari ini selesai."

Tepat saat dirinya keluar kamar, suara pintu depan yang terbuka membawa langkah kakinya yang terbata dengan bantuan satu tongkat menuju asal suara. Bukan satu orang yang masuk, ada dua orang.

"Eijun?"

"Aku pulang." Yang dipanggil menjawab. Kazuya menyambutnya, tapi langkah di belakang Eijun bisa dengan jelas ia dengar.

"Kau pulang dengan seseorang?"

Lagi, aroma sabun yang tidak asing masuk memenuhi indra penciumannya saat Eijun berjalan melewatinya, dan memposisikan diri ke belakang Kazuya.

"Wah, kau hebat, Kazuya."

Kazuya mengenali suara itu. "Mei?"

"Benar sekali!" Sahut sang kawan senang. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Eijun di swalayan. Dia mengingatkan aku kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu, jadi karena dia belanja banyak aku membantu bawa belanjaannya dan karena aku ingin ikut merayakan, aku datang." Entah kenapa ekspresi bangga sang kawan bisa dengan mudah tergambar di kepalanya. Berkat itu satu senyum lolos begitu saja dari pertahanan Kazuya.

Sudah sekitar lima tahun Mei sedikit memisahkan diri darinya, semenjak Kazuya dan Eijun tinggal bersama dan tidak lagi menutupi hubungan mereka. Tapi setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut dunia penuh warna milik Kazuya, tiba-tiba saja Eijun mengatakan kalau Mei menawarkan banyak bantuan untuk mereka.

"Nah, aku akan masak dulu. Mei-san silahkan temani Kazuya dulu."

"Siap!" Nada riang yang sarat akan rasa bangga itu benar-benar milik Mei, Narumiya Mei—kawannya sejak kanak-kanak, sekaligus saingannya dalam banyak hal. Mereka akur, kadang.

Bersamaan dengan suara kantung belanjaan yang bergesek dibawa Eijun pergi, Mei mendekat padanya, merangkul bahunya, dan saat itu aroma sabun yang sama langsung membuat tubuh Kazuya membatu.

"Kazuya, kenapa? Kakimu sakit? Ayo ke dalam."

Bukan hanya praduga, entah kenapa kali ini hatinya yakin. Hanya karena aroma sabun yang biasa dia gunakan saat menginap di salah satu hotel dulu, Kazuya merasa sudah memergoki kecurangan yang Eijun dan Mei lakukan di belakangnya. Tapi sayang saja, matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun, jadi kata 'memergoki' tadi tidak bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat Eijun mengaku.

"Kazuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, oh, iya. Aku baik, tolong tuntun aku sampai sofa, Mei."

"Baiklah."

Memang rasanya seperti tidak ada yang aneh dari sikap Eijun dan Mei—setidaknya suara mereka yang Kazuya dengar tidak menunjukan hal aneh apapun, semuanya terasa seperti biasa. Bahkan saat mengobrol bersama dengannya, Mei masih seperti Mei yang dirinya kenal, sikap Mei pada Eijun juga tidak terkesan berlebihan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hanya saja, aroma sabun itu, entah ada berapa hotel yang menggunakan sabun dengan aroma yang sama, Kazuya tidak tahu tentang itu. Tapi bisa dengan ia pastikan, Mei dan Eijun baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama yang membuat mereka harus mandi di satu hotel yang sama pula.

Walau buta, bukan berarti Kazuya bodoh.

"Eh, Kazuya, aku ke dapur sebentar, melihat perkembangan Eijun."

Dan Kazuya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hatinya sakit, sangat. Tapi disaat yang sama ada perasaan lega juga yang masuk ke dalam dadanya, karena sekarang dia tahu ada seseorang yang bisa menjaga Eijun dan akan mencintai Eijun menggantikan dirinya yang sudah tidak berguna lagi. Mungkin Mei bisa menolong dirinya lepas dari perasaan bersalahnya sekarang.

Samar, di sela-sela suara air dari keran cuci piring, Kazuya mulai mendengar bisikan dua orang yang ada di dapur itu. _"Hentikan, Mei-san. Ada Kazuya."_

"_Tenang saja, Kazuya tidak lihat."_ Tidak bisa melihat langsung membuat hatinya sakit. Hanya bisa mendengar dan menerkan-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di belakang sana juga sakit. Tapi tidak bisa menjauhkan sang kekasih dari orang-orang dengan niat buruk jauh lebih sakit. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika Kazuya tahu Eijun berkhianat padanya.

Hatinya panas, Kazuya ingin pergi untuk memukul Mei saat itu juga. Tapi sisi rasionalnya menahan diri dan memberinya satu solusi yang bisa membantunya dan Eijun. Permohonannya pada Dewa tadi kini langsung terkabul.

_..hanya sampai hari ini selesai. _

"Mei, bisa ke sini sebentar?" Sengaja, Kazuya ingin memisahkan Mei dari kekasihnya. Paling tidak hari ini, Kazuya ingin Eijun menjadi miliknya.

"Ada apa, Kazuya?" bantalan sofa di sisi kanannya sedikit menurun dan Kazuya tahu kalau Mei duduk di sana.

"Kau bilang ingin ikut merayakan ulang tahunku, kan?" Mei mengiyakan. "Mana kado untukku?"

"Kado?" Kazuya mengangguk. Tidak seperti tadi, walau sekarang dirinya bisa dengan jelas membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi bingung sang kawan, kali ini Kazuya tidak bisa tersenyum seperti tadi. "Aku tidak bawa, aku kan tidak siap-siap."

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ganti kadonya, tolong kabulkan permintaanku."

"Hah? ... permintaan apa? Kalau tidak aneh-aneh dan masih masuk akal, akan aku coba."

"Tenang sana, kau bisa. Walau sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi aku yakin kau bisa." Kazuya meraba angin awalnya, mencari tubuh sang kawan. Setelah bisa menyentuh, kedua tangannya bergerak mencari pundak Mei. Menepuk pundak sang kawan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia bawa sang kawan mendekat padanya, cukup dekat sampai dia rasa suara bisikannya hanya bisa di dengar oleh Mei dan dirinya sendiri. "Tolong jaga Eijun untukku."

Dari tangannya yang masih berada di pundak sang kawan, Kazuya bisa merasakan ada sedikit rasa kaget yang tesampaikan dari tubuh Mei yang sedikit kaku setelah permintaannya.

Masih sambil berbisik Kazuya melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Eijun, aku juga tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan di belakangku. Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan mendendam."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Mei balas berbisik.

"Tidak perlu bohong, aku kenal baik kalian berdua. Walau mataku tidak berguna lagi sekarang, aku tetap bisa menebaknya."

Tidak ada jawaban selanjutnya. Mereka masih pada posisinya. "Besok tolong kirimkan seseorang untuk mengantarku ke panti perawatan disabilitas, dan kau bawa Eijun pergi. Jangan katakan apapun padanya, dan jaga dia baik-baik. Kau bisa, kan?"

"Kalian sedang bisik-bisik apa?"

Mei langsung melepaskan diri saat Eijun keluar dari area dapur dan mendekat pada mereka. "Tidak ada, aku hanya meminta Mei untuk membelikan beberapa barang besok sebagai ganti karena dia tidak bawa kado untukku hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

Eijun membantunya berdiri dan membawa Kazuya untuk duduk di meja makan. Dari langkah yang bisa Kazuya dengar, Mei mengikuti mereka saat menjawab, "Iya, Kazuya minta banyak barang. Besok kau temani aku mencarinya."

"Ha? Kenapa aku? Besok hari liburku, aku ingin mengabiskannya dengan Kazuya, untuk ganti karena hari ini aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya."

"Karena kau yang paling tahu mana yang pas dan cocok untuk Kazuya. Pokoknya kau harus ikut"

"Iya, kau temani Mei saja besok."

"Hmm ... ada apa dengan kalian? Ada yang disembunyikan dari aku, kan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya meminta Mei untuk membelikan beberapa barang, jadi tolong temani dia."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

"Nah, sekarang ayo rayakan ulang tahun Kazuya. Eijun, bawa kuenya ke sini."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**16/11/2019 22:01**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kazuya!**

INI HADIAH BUAT KAMU. SEKALI-KALI AKU PENGEN NGASIH KADO YANG BUKAN FLUFF~ Hahahaha, plus ada unsur NTR!

Buat pembacaku yang tercinta, maafkan aku yang labil ini. Dihari bahagia kapten kesayangan kita aku hampir ngga bisa nulis apapun, tapi untung aku nemu draf lama dan pas aku terusin jadinya begini. Maaf ya, tapi mohon dinikmati rasa sakitnya.

Oh iya, bawah masih ada sedikit omake.

Dan seperti biasa,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**OMAKE**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Aku pulang, Kazuya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Mei yang berjalan di belakang ikut masuk dan menyusuri lorong pendek apartemennya. Setelah berhasil mencari semua barang-barang yang Kazuya minta, akhirnya dia bisa pulang.

Eijun tidak ingin pergi sebenarnya. Kalau bukan karena Kazuya yang meminta, Eijun lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang kekasih, seperti biasa, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sepuluh tahun terakhir. Walau sekarang Kazuya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu.

"Kazuya."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Mei menunggu di ruang tengah setelah meletakan semua belanjaan mereka di atas sofa dan duduk di sana. Eijun lebih memilih untuk segera mencari Kazuya, dia butuh obat dari rasa lelahnya, dia ingin bermanja pada Kazuya-nya.

"Kau masih tidur?"

Tidak ada. Di dalam kamar mereka Kazuya tidak ada.

"Kazuya."

Di toilet juga tidak ada.

"Kazuya."

Di kamar lain juga tidak ada

"Kazuya."

Nadanya mulai meninggi. Jantungnya bergedup cepat, tiba-tiba saja perasaan cemas menguasai separuh dari kesadarannya.

Apartemen mereka tidak begitu besar, tidak ada banyak tempat untuk Kazuya bersembunyi—justru terbilang terlalu kecil untuk bermain petak umpat seperti ini.

"Mei-san, Kazuya tidak ada." Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. "Aku akan ke bawah, bertanya pada keamanan yang berjaga, barang kali ada yang lihat Kazuya keluar."

Tapi belum sempat meninggalkan ruang tengah itu tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditangkap. Mei pelakunya. "Tidak perlu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kan berbahaya kalau Kazuya keluar sendirian."

Tidak dibiarkan lepas. Walaupun Eijun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan Mei, dirinya tidak berhasil. Kawan baik kekasihnya itu justru berdiri, dan menarik Eijun mendekat padanya.

"Tenang, Kazuya baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu dari mana, Mei-sa...n?" pada jeda itu Eijun sadar akan satu hal yang semalam terjadi. Saat Kazuya dan Mei berbisik dan tidak membiarkan Eijun tahu apa yang sedang mereka bisikan.

Eijun melepaskan diri dengan paksa, berjalan ke kamarnya dengan Kazuya, membuka lemari besar di sana dan mendapati separuh dari lemari itu kosong. Kaki dan tangannya lemas, tapi dia tetap berjalan medekati Mei, "Kau tahu, kan, Mei-san?"

Mei tidak menjawab.

"Kazuya pergi ke mana?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga.

"Mei-san, katakan padaku, Kazuya di mana?"

Mei tetap memilih diam.

"Katakan, aku mohon. Beri tahu aku di mana Kazuya sekarang?"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.

Kazuya hanya ingin melepaskan Eijun dari tanggung jawab besar ini.


End file.
